Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal resistance measuring method and thermal resistance measuring device.
Discussion of the Background
On a semiconductor device incorporated a semiconductor element, thermal resistance is measured in order to measure the heat dissipation capacity of the semiconductor device.
A ΔVgs method, whereby measurement is carried out by controlling gate voltage so that the power of the semiconductor element becomes constant (for example, refer to JP-A-2012-145354), a ΔVds method, whereby measurement is carried out by the gate voltage of the semiconductor element being kept constant (for example, refer to JP-A-11-211786), or the like, are utilized for measuring the thermal resistance of a semiconductor device when the semiconductor element is, for example, a metal-oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET).